Lonely Birthday
by EmelieLovette17
Summary: Its Ichi's birthday but it seems as do everyone has forgotten. What is ichi to do? I don't own bleach or its characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so today is Ichigo's birthday! And I based this story off of a story I had created a few months ago called 'Her name is Lilynette.' I may put it up here when I'm done with 'Teacher Berry'. So~ let's get this party started!**

**Ichigo: Yayy!**

**Lily: Hurry up! Get on with the story!**

**Me: Alrite...geez.**

**...**

Shiro jolted awake. What was that alluring smell?, he thought. It smelled like pork that came from a pig that was slaughtered, had its inside removed and head chopped clean off, processed, and was made into..."BACON!" The twenty year-old jumped out of his bed and ran into the kitchen. There, right on the table and placed on fine china, was the fatty, greasy, most delicious bacon he'd ever laid eyes on. He heard sizzling and turned his gaze to see his little brother, Ichigo, in his black apron that said 'Kiss the Cook' on the front of it. "Hey Ichi?,"he called. The shota turned around with a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Yes Shiro?"

"What's with all the bacon, Ichigo ~?"

Ichigo looked confused. Didn't he know what today is?

"Hm? Big bro, don't you know what day it is?", he asked. He saw the other look toward the pieces of bacon on the table. Shiro started to drool.

"Bacon day?" Ichigo couldn't help but giggle at that.

"No," he laughed,"Its my birthday." Shiro looked at his little brother in confusion. "I thought that was tomorrow." He looked towards the calendar that they always have hanging on the fridge to confirm his statement. His eyes widened in shock. Yup, it was Ichi's birthday.

July the 15th.

Damn.

"Oh~, I'm sorry, bro. I totally forgot. Let me think of how to make it up to you. Hmmm?," the elder thought for a moment. "I got it! When you get out of school today, I'm gonna take you to a place full of fun things to do."

Ichigo laughed at his brother's enthusiastic personality when he saw him posing in ridiculous poses although he was a little saddened that his brother had easily 'forgotten' his birthday, but he guess working all the time had him all out of date. He turned back to continue cooking his bacon when he was suddenly picked up and twirled around. He squealed and giggled as Shiro pretended to do the tango with the younger. He was dizzy when they stopped spinning. He looked deep into Shiro's strange colored eyes and stood on his tip toes to kiss his brother on the lips. Shiro kissed back, even deepening the kiss. The elder coaxed the younger's mouth open by swiping his tongue across the other's bottom lip, asking for entrance. To which, Ichigo happily granted. They tongue-wrestled for a few before coming back up for air.

Panting and letting each other's breaths mingle, let's just say the two siblings never got to eat their breakfast.

~A Few Hours Later

Ichigo was sad. When he was walking to school with his friends, Tatsuki and Orihime as usual, they didn't wish him a happy birthday! They had forgot, too. It was now fourth period, only an hour and half left before school ended, and everyone that Ichigo was close to, including Keigo who always remembers when and what day Ichi's birthday is, had forgotten his birthday. What was going on? 'They didn't seem to forget my birthday before, so why are they forgetful now?,' he thought. The boy sighed and looked toward the clock. 'Maybe not everyone forgot. Lily and Stark may remember!' And with that thought in mind, Ichigo smiled and told himself he was going to go visit the Coyote siblings right after school.

Meanwhile...

"OK. So, you know what to do?"

"Yea! Ichi won't know what hit 'im."

"Good, good. Is everyone informed?"

"Yep!"

"Great! Remember if Ichigo thinks we forgot his birthday, he'll be so surprised when he finds out we threw him a surprise party at his favorite place in the whole world!"

"Hahaha, yea, yea, I know. Hey listen, Stark and I need to head out now. Later, Shiro."

"Bye, Lilynette."

Shiro smirked when he and Lilynette had hung up.

'Yes! Everything is perfectly falling into place!'

Back to Ichigo...

School had finally ended and Ichigo was walking to the First Division where Stark and Lilynette lived. 'Hm...If I remember correctly, their apartment should be right around~...' A giant, white building came into view and the teen's face broke out into a huge grin.

"Here!"

Ichigo giggled and ran to the building. He went in and saw the receptionist. He smiled. "Ulqui!," he squeaked. Ulquiorra looked up from his desk. He saw Ichigo and smiled slightly. That boy always made him smile ever since he met the energetic little shota.

"Why, hello there, Kurosaki. How goes everything?," he asked.

Ichigo pouted. "Terrible! Everyone forgot my birthday! And its OK if you don't know, Ulqui, I think I forgot to tell you when it is but its today, y'know. But I'm hoping at least Lily and Coyote-san remember. I distinctly remember telling Lily my birthday but she says she's like an elephant and that means she never forgets. I wanna know if that's true and so I'm here!"

"Oh my. Well, it seems the Coyote siblings have stepped out for a bit. I don't know when they'll be back so I guess you'll have to head back home for today."

Tears began to form in Ichigo's big, doey, brown eyes.

"Whaaaat!"

"I'm sorry, but if it makes you feel any better, I have a gift for you."

Ichigo sniffled. "A gift? For me?"

Ulquiorra's green eyes soften at the adorable look on the bright, orange-haired teen's face. He chuckeled. "Yes, a gift for you. Just stay right here and I'll be back." The receptionist turned and walked into his office. He came back with a stuffed , horned lizard. Ichigo gasped. "The rare horned lizard!," he yelled and hugged the stuffed animal when Ulqui gave it to him. The teen looked at Ulquiorra and gave him one of his brightest smiles.

"Thanks, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra smiled back.

"You're welcome, Ichigo."

Ichigo hopped up on to the desk and kissed the man on the cheek. He also gave him a hug. Maybe today wasn't that bad.


	2. Announcement

**'Sup, readers? Its been awhile. Well, for this story, I'm still writing it. I'll probably have it updated in a few days, give or take. Whatever. If any of you are still reading this story, thanks a bunch. Glad you stuck with it for as long as you did. But yeah, I'll probably have the next chapter up in a few days. So, until then. Later.**


End file.
